Chosai
Agasha Chosai was the brother of Agasha Tamori, and the uncle of Agasha Shaitung. He became Tamori Chosai when the Agasha family of the Dragon Clan was renamed as Tamori family as a part of the treaty that ended the War of Spirits. He became the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai after the death of his brother, who was the Dark Oracle at that time. War of Spirits Chosai stood with his brother and joined the armies of the Hantei XVI. The terrible sights he saw, especially the massacre of the Phoenix children shattered him, and immediately after the war he retired from his Clan duties, but remained with his family to give guidance. Way of the Shugenja, p. 36 Tamori Family Following his brother's fall into corruption during the War of Spirits he acted as a father to Shaitung. When the Emperor declared in 1151 via an Imperial Edict that the Agasha of the Dragon Clan were to be renamed the Tamori family it was Chosai who supported Shaitung and gave her the strength to lead their family through the dishonor. Chosai declined to be the Tamori daimyo because he felt aged and as a brother of the reviled Agasha Tamori the path of the new family under him would be more difficult. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman Mountain Home Dojo Chosai was the revered Master Sensei of the Mountain Home Dojo. Compromise, by Rich Wulf Dark Oracle of Fire Awakened While Isawa Nakamuro remained as hostage he and Tamori Shaitung talked with Chosai. He told them that his brother could be redeemed, an opinion other shugenja did not share. Dragon-Phoenix War Isawa Nakamuro and Shaitung attempted to bring an end to the Dragon-Phoenix War by defeating the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori. Nakamuro's investigation led them to Shiro Tamori, and aided by Asako Bairei they performed a ritual that allowed Hitomi Maya to find the Dark Covenant of Fire. Chosai struck down Bairei and Maya, taking the Covenant. Chosai admitted he had been responsible of the awakening of the Oracle, and claimed he had done it so Shaitung could defeat Tamori and cleanse the Tamori name. Shaitung convinced her uncle to stop his madness and he released the Covenant to the Tamori Daimyo. Dark Oracle of Fire When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Out of Rokugan Chosai had accepted to become a Dark Oracle only to end the endless pain of immolation that his dying brother had cursed him with. Chosai took residence deep in the mountains north of Rokugan, where he attracted a few small bands of Yobanjin who revered him as a fire god. The Dragon created the Northern Towers of Flame along the Empires northern edge to keep a constant vigil for Chosai and his minions. Daigotsu offered what aid he could Chosai, earning the Oracle's loyalty. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 90 The Dark Blessing of Fire Chosai granted his blessing rather freely, for it is only through his mortal agents that he might seek revenge against his former clan, the Dragon. While he might choose only one to bear his blessing at a time, he could use his magic to augment many agents to use against the Dragon who were finally consumed by the mystical energy Chosai wielded. The Khol Wall Chosai began to test the borders of Rokugan, and sent several attacks to the western border of the Empire, but they were repelled in the Khol Wall. Outer Walls (Lotus flavor) The discovered the source of them when Moto Zhijuan faced Chosai himself. The Moto was inside Rokugan borders, so Chosai could not harm him. Sorrow's Path (Lotus flavor) Northern Dragon Border During the winter 1169-1170 Chosai had been increasing his attacks against the Dragon Clan's northern border of late. Revelation, by Shawn Carman The Northern Towers of Flame had suffered three assaults in one month from Yobanjin minions of the Dark Oracle, who set his men on fire without killing them, and used them for suicide attacks. They were easily repelled, because they only caused heat in their surroundings, only igniting through direct contact. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma's ally Kali-Ma, the avatar of Shiva the Destroyer, and leader of the Cult of Ruhmal, sent the Ebon Daughter to meet in the Mountain of Fire with the Dark Oracle of Fire. Chosai had become an ally of her, who used her servants to help him attack Rokugan. In return Chosai would help which Kali-Ma desired, which was within the Empire, and she must acquire it at all costs. Yobanjin of Fire In the next years Chosai sent yobanjin against the northern Dragon border, bound to his will by hideous magics. When captured they burnt to death. The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman Quest for the Dark Covenant In 1170 Chosai used his allegiance with Daigotsu to seek the Dark Covenant of Fire. Megumi came to visit him and was tasked with that quest, but she failed and died. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske War of Dark Fire Before the end of the year Chosai followed his own agenda, without knowledge of his supposed ally, Daiogtsu. A massive yobanjin army was assembled in the border of north Rokugan, and the Northern Towers of Flame were overrun to begin the assault of the Dragon territory. It was the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman Kanjiro Library The Army of Fire infiltrated in Michita Yasumi, seeking some sensible information in the Kanjiro Library. Despite their efforts Hiruma Scouts were given knowledge of the quest and the library was burned to deny it to Chosai. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman End of the War Despite suffering heavy causalties, the Army of Fire prepared for a final assault in 1172. They threw all of their efforts into a lunge for Toshi Ranbo, intending to kill the Divine Empress herself. While traversing the vast Dragon Heart Plains they were outmaneuvered by the Rokugani combined armies. During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into a clever trap and killed. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War When the Destroyer War broke the Army of Fire returned to the Empire as part of his alliance with Kali-Ma and the Ebon Daughter. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman A new Son of Fire commanded the Army, riding a wyrm of incredible size and power, known as the Great Wyrm. The State of the Empire Karatsu Chosai was approached by the ronin tyrant Karatsu, who became his ally. Their forces attacked the Legion of Two Thousand but suffered a defeat in the Battle at the Palace of the Breaking Dawn. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Return The Fire Covenant was seized by Daigotsu Eiya and Chosai was allowed to lift his ban from entering Rokugan. Scenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Brian Yoon He appeared at Shiro Tamori, now hidden under a pool of solidified lava since the Fall of Shiro Tamori. There he began his way of destruction killing several shugenja and awakening again the volcano Tamori's Furnace. The Return of the Dark Fire, by Rusty Priske He arrived to the Togashi lands and destroyed a village. Burn, by Rusty Priske Trap is strung Chosai got news that Togashi Satsu's son was moved from his lair, and attacked a caravan. It was a decoy and he kidnapped one of its guards, Kitsuki Tsuboko. Upon torture she told the place where the boy was moving. Chosai ordered the Son of Fire to attack in a distant place to distract the attention of the Dragon, while he went to the fifth guardtower, near the Phoenix border. He found the Dragon and Phoenix had set a trap, and Isawa Mizuhiko appeared wielding Judgement A Desperate Ruse, by Brian Yoon in the month of the Rooster. Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 The Tensai managed to wound Chosai, but he disengaged and fled. The Son of Fire would be the instrument of his revenge until he would fully recovered. Burning his own Power In 1176 the Dark Oracle of Void, Tonbo Toryu, came to visit Chosai, who called him because they were missing their chance to consolidate their power. Two Dark Oracles had been hunted by Mizuhiko, and Jigoku had not replaced them. Chosai believed that the bloodsword Judgement had trapped the souls of their siblings once they were killed. Toryu confirmed that when they became Dark Oracles, their earthly physicality was replaced by elemental energies replicating their mortal shells, and the bloodsword stole the direct conduit to the elemental essence of Jigoku itself. Chosai's conduit was also cut off, leaving him unable to replenish his Oracular powers. Each use of his power burned away his remaining physical form. He could be saved only when the blade had been destroyed. Toryu left, refusing to aid or plan with Chosai what to do. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Death In 1200 the Oracles of Dark held a Conclave, but it was Tamori Wotan who attended it as Dark Oracle of Fire, so Chosai was presumed dead. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand External Links * Tamori Chosai (Spirit Wars) * Dark Oracle of Fire Exp2 (The Dead of Winter) Agasha Chosai Category:Oracles